There is a method for increasing a storage capacity in a magnetic disk device by which data is recorded on portions of adjacent tracks in overlapped state. This method may be called shingled write recording (shingled recording). Specifically, the singled write recording enables a track pitch to be narrower than a conventional one. As the track pitch becomes smaller, tracks adjacent to write tracks are prone to be subjected to magnetic influence from the write tracks. Thus, there has been suggested a multi-reader method to cancel signals read from the adjacent tracks.